Universal San Antonio Resort
Universal Studios Texas is a new Universal Studios theme park located in Germany, Texas. It's one of the biggest Universal theme parks made with Alot of themed areas. Universal Studios Texas is a new Universal Studios theme park located in San Antonio, Texas. It's one of the biggest Universal theme parks made with Alot of themed areas. Areas and Attractions Production Central *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem *The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera *Shrek 4-D *Sesame Street 4-D: Movie Magic *Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular *Backdraft *Special Effects Stage *Game Show Studios (Nickelodeon Studios similarity) *Universal's Horror Make-Up Show * Power Rangers Roller Coaster * Cats & Dogs: The Return Of Mr.Tinkles: The Ride * Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit! New York *King Kong in Skull Island *Kongfrontation *Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man *The Fast and the Furious Coaster *Smokey and The Bandit Coaster * Marvel Universe Live *Sesame Street Playground *Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase Snoopy Studios Based on Peanuts comic strip. * Snoopy's Great Race * Snoopy's Playland * Snoopy's Soundstage Adventure * Pepermint Paddy's Stunt Slide * The Flying Snoopy Hello Kitty's Fashion Avenue Themed to Sanrio's Hello Kitty franchise. * Hello Kitty's Cupcake Dream * Hello Kitty's Ribbon Collection Sesame Street Fun Zone Based on children's television series Sesame Street. * Elmo's Bubble Bubble * Abby's Magical Party * Moppy's Lucky Dance Party * Big Bird's Big Nest * Grover's Construction Company * Bert and Ernie's Wonder-The Sea * Sesame's Big Drive * Big Bird's Climbing Nest * Abby's Magical Tree * Abby's Magical Garden * Water Garden * Cookie Monster Slide * Ernie's Rubber Duckie Race * Elmo's Little Drive * Big Bird's Big Top Circus Kid World * The Lorax Ride * Sonic the Hedgehog: the 4-D Experience * Elmo's World: the Drawing Ride Adventure * A Day in the Park With the Wiggles * Planet Snoopy * Dinosaur Train * Hello Kitty Goes to Town * Mini Cars Driving School * The Pink Panther's Car Toon Spin * Elmo's World: the Drawing Ride Adventure * Pingu's Ice Mystery Adventure Lost Episode * Pokemon the ride * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Mordecai and Rigby's Voyage thourgh the Cartoon Network Universe * Megaman x: revenge of the mavericks ** South Park: The Stick of Truth The Ride 3-D Cookie Jar Fun Zone * Johnny Test: Johnny in Space * Arthur's Playground * Kid Vs. Kat: Jungle Adventure * Caillou's Play Place * Busytown Mysteries Town * The Doodlebops Live! * Liberty Kids Kwazy Car! The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Escape from the Gringotts *Ollivanders *Hogwarts Express Hollywood *Transformers: The Ride *Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time *The Simpsons Ride *The Fast and The Furious Extreme Stunt Show Spectacular *Smokey and The Bandit Stunt Show Spectacular *Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue *E.T. Adventure * The Future Is Wild: The Ride * Hunger Games: 4-D * Alien Vs Predator Roller Coaster * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride Of Awesomeness *Men In Black: Alien Attack *Hollywood Dream – The Ride *BACKDROP: Hollywood Dream – The Ride *Animal Actors On Location San Francisco *Back To The Future: The Ride *Battlestar Galatica Roller Coaster: Human Vs. Cylon *Accelerator *Earthquake: The Big One Amity Village Island *Jaws Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park: The Ride The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *Flight of the Hippogriff *Dragon Challenge *Ollivanders *Hogwarts Express Japan *Godzilla 3D Experience *The SOS Brigade/Lucky Channel Theater *Konata's Tower Fall *Mortal Kombat Live Seuss Landing *The Cat In The Hat (Universal Express) *Caro-Seuss-El (Universal Express) *One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish (Universal Express) *If I Ran The Zoo (Universal Express) *High In The Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride (Universal Express) *The Grinch Coaster (Universal Express) *The Lorax 3-D Adventure (Universal Express) Azumanga Universe *Azumanga Daioh 3D Adventure *Tomo's Top Thrill (roller coaster) *The Yukarimobile Ride *Chiyo Chan's Wet N' Bay *Flying Kitties *Chiyo-Father Carousel Kids WB World *Bugs Bunny's Animation Ride *Acme Factory *The Road Runner Express *Wacky Races (ride) *Dastardly And Muttley In Their Flying Machines (ride) *Tom & Jerry's Funhouse *Scooby Doo's Monster Attack *The WB Theater *Marvin The Martian In The Third Dimensional Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone and Woody Woodpecker's Movie World *Woody Woodpecker's Wild Ride (Muppets at Disney Parks Similarity) *Chilly Willy's Icicle Spin (Muppets at Disney Parks Similarity) *The Universal Theater (The WB Theater Similarity and The Muppet Theater Similarity) *Crash Bandicoot's Spinning Mayhem (roller coaster) * Woody Woodpecker's USJ Zone (Muppets at Disney Parks Similarity) * Woody Woodpecker's Animation Ride (Bugs Bunny's Animation Ride Similarity) * Woody Woodpecker's Animation Celebration In 3-D and In 4-D - See How Animation Is Made (Disney's Muppet*Vision 3-D Similarity and Marvin The Martain In The Third Dimensional Similarity) * Walter Lantz Factory (The Acme Factory Similarity) * Woody Woodpecker Express (Road Runner Express Similarity) * Woody Woodpecker Clubhouse * Woody Woodpecker Theater * The World of Woody Woodpecker Cartoon Network Backlot The Funtastic World of Cartoon Network Adventure Time 4D Ben 10 Coaster camp lazlo Playground Regular Show Adventure 3D Nintendoland * Mario Superstar: 3-D * Legend Of Zelda Roller Coaster * Kirby's Warpstar Adventure Ride * Pokemon Live * Sonic Roller Coaster * The Amazing Klonoa's Adventure * Pac-Man's Maze Ride * Megaman X: The Ride Nighttime Shows *Anime All-Star Parade (Main Street Electrical Parade similarity) *Electrical Daioh Pageant (Electrical Water Pageant similarity) *Animastic Starring Kaorin (Disney's Fantasmic similarity) *Universal's Fireworks Show *Universal's Hollywood Magic *Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular *Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years of Movie Memories Gallery Universal Studios Texas Map.png|Park Map Universal Studios Texas Promotion.png Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Germany, Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Germany, Texas Resort Category:Universal Germany Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Germany Texas Resort Category:Universal Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Texas Resort Category:Universal Studios Mid America Resort Category:Universal Texas Category:Universal Studios Texas Category:Universal Mid America Category:Universal Mid America Resort Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Universal Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:NBC Universal Category:NBC Comcast Universal Category:Amusement Parks In Texas Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:Amusement Parks In North America and South America Category:Amusement Parks In Germany, Texas Category:Amusement Parks In Mid America